Starry Nights
by wintergirl15
Summary: We chase faeries for a living. That's what my family has been doing, and that's what I do. What we didn't expect, though, is that the faerie would end up bunking in with the world's most famous duo, City, and that I'd have to almost become the antagonist of this story just to catch that darned creature. I pity Josh for facing my wrath. But Derrick? Not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** "Things are often not what they appear to be."  
― Anonymous

"The American duo, City, formed by Derrick Harrington and Josh Hotz, have just wrapped up their tour here in London. This concert has broken the record for fastest sold-out tickets, ladies and gentlemen. Right now, we're waiting for the nineteen-year-olds along with millions of fans outside the Marriot Hotel," Alicia Rivera, reporter for the New York tabloids, told the camera.

The screams became louder, and from my seat, I could spot two boys. Josh was pointing at fans, grinning at them and waving. He hung an arm around Derrick, who with his usual serious expression, looked as if he wanted to be anywhere than there. Maybe he did.

I smiled. They were even more handsome in person. And they hated each other, I could sense it.

But they were not the reason I was here.

My phone rang, and I quickly picked up, scowling. "Fisher, I told you to send messages, _not_ call. The phone's ringing might scare the faerie away."

"This is important, Mass, and I need to make sure that you hear it," Cam told me, desperation in his tone of voice. "Boss has just landed in London. And she wants the faerie."

I pursed my lips. "She'll get one."

With that, I ended the call and get out of the limousine. I smiled at City's fans, who screamed once they spotted me. I am Massie Block, after all, just one of the most famous actresses around.

Josh approached me, though Derrick glared.

"Hey!" the dark-haired boy said. Broad shoulders, perfect grin, warm chocolate brown eyes, olive-colored skin, and a charismatic attitude, it was obvious who the hottest one of the duo was.

I smiled. "Hello, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

Josh's grin widened. "Same. What are you doing here in London? Not that I stalk you or anything, but I heard you were supposed to be in a set for your brand new TV show."

I smiled, procuring to look nice. I was not just the most famous actress in the world, but I was also known for supposedly having a heart of gold. Supposedly. "Well, I'm here to help with Dylan Marvil's foundation for orphans, Marvilous Hearts. I heard most of the kids in the British facilities are my fans. So, I thought it'd be a pleasant surprise." I glance at Derrick, whose arms were crossed.

Josh nudged him to talk.

The blonde boy glared at Josh, who was shorter than him for a few centimeters. He turned to look at me, not even trying to smile. "How did that go?"

His monotonous tone annoyed me, but I managed to keep my nice girl façade on. "Oh, it went amazing. It was a very moving experience, since it was my first time visiting the Marvilous Hearts facilities."

Fans love Derrick's icy attitude. Normal girls, after all, like jerks. I am not normal, however.

The smell of lilies breezed nearby. Derrick was telling me something, urged by Josh, but I didn't pay attention to him. The night faerie was nearby. I slightly bowed, signaling my manager, a.k.a Chris Plovert, one of my partners, to come get me.

"... a pleasure to meet you," Derrick finished.

I nodded. "Likewise."

"Gentlemen," Chris said, materializing next to me. "It's time for Massie to go. Italy has just invited her to visit their Marvilous Hearts facilities. We're leaving first thing in the morning, so we want Massie to get a good night sleep."

"Of course," Josh replied. He grinned at a camera nearby. He was charismatic, but too confident in his looks. "It was a great pleasure meeting you."

I hugged both boys briefly. "Yes. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Bye!"

Once we were inside the hotel, a mismatched-eyed boy appeared in the lobby.

"The back door is open," Cam informed. He smiled. "She's nearby."

I raised my chin defiantly. Chris led the way, and soon, we were back outside. I could already see her dark blue eyes, trying to find me so she could escape.

"She knows we've found her," I said.

"Do we know how exactly ho2 she looks?" Chris asked, gazing around.

I looked up at the night sky. "Smells like lilies."

"For the ones that are not supernatural, please," Cam detailed.

I smiled. That's right. Cam and Chris are normal human beings. "Dark blue eyes."

"Not much, but we've still got something," Chris announced. He got out a small dart gun. "Massie, lead the way."

I motioned them to stay behind me.

"If she smells like lilies," Chris begun, looking around as we strode down the empty street. "It's because she's a night faerie-"

"Tell me something I don't know," I chimed in.

Cam looked surprised that I knew.

"This might not be accurate, some turn out to be different. Especially if they're half human, half faerie. But she probably looks like most of her race," the light brown-haired boy continued. "Pale, freckled, black hair, and innocent features. Don't fall for them, though, Cam-"

"Nikki was a mistake," Cam murmured, scowling.

I seethed with jealousy at the mention of that stupid faerie. She was an earth faerie, and managed to make Cam fall for her.

"Night faeries may look innocent, but they're the opposite. Playful, mischievous, and sneaky," he said. "If you give them the opportunity and are experienced, they'll lure you to sleep."

I stopped. "She's here."

Cam got out a gun of his. "I don't fall for woman that easily anymore, Plovert. So don't bring Nikki up."

Chris smirked.

There was a noise next to us, as if someone moved. We turned around just in time to see one of the boxes propped up against a wall fall down. We both ran toward it. My eyes widened.

"She's not there-"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Good night," someone whispered into my ear, and all around me began to swirl.

As I fell to the ground, Cam ran toward me. Chris ran behind the faerie, who was sprinting far away, her golden hair flying everywhere. She turned out to be different.

"Are you okay?" His voice echoed around me.

I'm not sure if I nodded, because in that instant, my eyes fluttered close.

Since I'm the one who tells the story, better tell it completely, right? Well, let's continue with the faerie's journey that night. Her name is Kristen, and she was adopted by the Gregory family when she was just a baby.

Chris was catching up to her. For some reason, she wasn't as powerful as the other night faeries. She felt as if she would faint in any instant simply for putting me to sleep, something that should be natural for night faeries. But she had to run. She couldn't land in our, the System's, hands.

Soon, she was running down busy streets. Her white baby-doll dress was swept back by the wind, and her hair was flying everywhere. She risked a glance behing her shoulder. She could spot Chris, hot on her heels.

Soon, they reached an empty street. Without thinking, she crossed it.

A car honked.

Light shined on her face, and the last thing she saw was a black SUV in front of her.

City's black SUV.

* * *

**For the amazing readers...**

Well, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? If you're confused, don't worry. Things will soon become clearer in the following chapters. Thank you for reading :)

Arrivederci!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** "Turn the page, continue reading, and _let_ the next story_ begin_..."  
—Suzanne Weyn

"...my good looks, my charming attitude-"

"Shut up," Derrick muttered, not looking at Josh.

"-my amazing sense of fashion, my gorgeous smile, my cool hair-"

"I'm tired of hearing your voice," Derrick moaned, shaking his head. "It's enough with the interviews!"

"-my melting brown eyes, my warm voice, my smooth dance moves, and many others are all the reasons why I'm the most popular one," Josh droned on, pointing out each fact with his fingers. "I just stopped counting because I already reached ten fingers."

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Plus, I'm not being called a 'walking fashion-trash-bin'," Josh added, smirking. He held up his Samsung Galaxy and pushed it toward Derrick's face. "See? See?"

Derrick snatched the phone away, gaping at the screen. "What?"

"Not even a stylist can help you out," Josh chuckled. "While I, without any help, rank first place in the fashion tabloids."

Derrick glared at Olivia Ryan, his current stylist.

"You wouldn't wear anything that I told you to! Only that darned suit you always wear or those preppy clothes! People are tired of them," the blonde justified.

Josh shook his head. "It's not your fault, Livvy."

Olivia smiled thankfully at Josh.

"It's his," Josh finished, pointing at Derrick.

Derrick answered with a scowl. He turned to look at Isaac, their brand new chauffeur, and hissed, "Go faster. I don't want to be with this idiot anymore."

"There's still the whole plane ride home," Josh chimed in, smiling gleefully.

Derrick furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. Next to them, their manager typed rapidly in his phone.

"Kemp, is there a way to seat faraway from this fool I've got in here?" Derrick asked.

Kemp shook his head, still focused in his phone. "Nope. Word will get out that you wanted to be alone and it would produce a bad image."

Derrick sighed. His scowl returned once he spotted Josh snickering at the articles on Derrick's style. He pressed his lips together, snapping his head toward Kemp.

"Fire her," Derrick instructed, motioning at the petite twenty-five-year-old in the front.

"What?" Olivia exclaimed, gasping.

Kemp even looked up from his phone in shock.

"Oh, come on, Derrick!" Josh exclaimed. "She's the second you've hired this month. And I actually like her."

Kemp looked hesitant to do so.

"Do it or I'll tell my father to fire you," Derrick hissed at his manager.

Derrick's father happened to be the president of their record deal, Planet Beats.

Kemp sighed. "Isaac, pull over. I'll escort Ms. Ryan to the airport myself."

Olivia gasped out, looking down at her lap in shock.

Josh shut his eyes close.

Isaac, his lips curled down, pulled over, and out walked Kemp and Olivia.

"I'll meet you guys at the airport!" Kemp told them, before Isaac drove off.

Josh glared at Derrick. "You seriously need to melt that cold shield around your heart."

"And you seriously need to remove all the dumb cells from your brain," Derrick snapped back. Then he chuckled sarcastically. "That's right! You'll be removing all the cells from your brain."

Josh scowled. "Fashion walking-trash-bin."

Derrick pursed his lips. "You can't even sing live."

"What?" Josh exclaimed, his eyes wide. "_I_ can't sing live?"

"You always sing the wrong pitch," Derrick informed him.

Josh shook his head, gazing at Derrick with a flabbergasted sparkle in his eyes. "I can't believe I tried to be friends with you when we first met."

"And I'm glad I stopped that before it turned into a plague," Derrick murmured, taking out his phone. _Could it really be that everybody is calling me a fashion walking-trash-bin?_

"Fine, ignore me!" Josh exclaimed. "I don't even want to talk to you, anyways."

Derrick frowned in distate as he saw a picture with Josh's arm hanging around his neck. _That idiot, always trying to make fans think that we are friends. Can't he find a way without touching me?_

"Though, I'd like to add you can't dance," Josh said, crossing his arms.

Derrick glared at him. Pouting, arms crossed... he looked just like a six-year-old.

"You are always off-beat, that's why your moves are easier than mine," Josh said.

Derrick scoffed. "Isaac, drive faster! I don't want to keep up hearing Josh."

"But, Mr.-"

"Go on! Step on the accelerator," Derrick ordered.

Isaac did as told.

"You honestly are a walking cold butt," Josh continued. "I think fans can sense it."

"Step. On. It," Derrick hissed at Isaac. "I'm beginning to get a migraine because of Josh."

Isaac obeyed.

"Why do you think there are way more banners with my name on it in our concerts?" Josh droned on. "It's because fans know I'm the one with the most charming attitude-"

"_Faster_," said Derrick with rage. He couldn't stand listening to Josh's reasonings. _He_ was obviously greater than any other artist in the industry.

Yeah, keep thinking that, blondie.

Sorry to butt in.

"Mr. Harrington we're already-"

"My dad can fire you," Derrick reminded him.

It was a lie, of course. I admire Mr. Harrington for finally realizing what a mistake he made for pampering Derrick when he was younger. Nowadays, he only fires people whenever he knows something they'd done was wrong, no matter how strong of a tantrum Derrick throws. However, that jerk still uses that excuse to scare people.

Isaac stepped on the accelerator.

"Derrick, I think we should slow down," Josh cautioned.

Derrick ignored him.

Which was why, when they turned to the curve and drove through the empty street, Isaac couldn't stop in time when Kristen appeared in front of him.

Or well, he did. He just didn't know.

Chris was already hot on Kristen's heels. She had to find a way to escape.

She faked fainting, falling to the ground, unfortunately scraping her arm with the street in the process, and closed her eyes.

Isaac's eyes were wide, and he was staring at the steering wheel. He couldn't believe what he'd done.

Josh sat up. "What's going on, Isaac?"

Even Derrick was curious.

"I-I... I just r-ran ov-ver a person," Isaac gasped out. He had visibly paled, and his hands were trembling.

Josh's eyes widened, and he instantly jumped out of the car. Isaac followed behind.

He kneeled next to the girl, shaking her. "Miss? Miss!"

Josh felt his heart race in fear. "I'll call 911-"

"Don't," Derrick said, stopping him. He'd materialized behind Josh, and pointed at the girl. "Look."

The girl moaned, stirring on the street.

"We still have to take her to the hospital," Josh said, shakily. "She could've broke a bone or something."

"She looks fine to me," Derrick mused. "Besides, if we take her to the hospital, word will get out and we'd look bad."

"We can't just let her laying there! She might need help."

Derrick grabbed Josh from the collar, pulling him closer. "If you do that, I'll tell my dad you're the one responsible for staining my image. I'll make him fire and sue you."

Josh's mouth parted open in shock. "But-"

"We'll take her to the car. If she doesn't wake up before we reach the airport, we'll have Kemp figure out something," Derrick told him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stepped back inside the SUV.

Josh turned to look back at the girl. He patted Isaac's shoulders.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he assured the elderly man.

Issac ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair. "I'm so sorry, I swear, I tried to stop-"

"Nobody is saying you did this on purpose, Isaac. You've got too good of a heart to do that," Josh said, helping their longtime chauffeur up to his trembling legs. "I'll get her inside the house."

Isaac nodded, and he walked back inside the car.

Chris, by this moment, had already ran off. Idiot. If he'd stayed behind, he would've been able to tell City were the ones who 'ran her over' and our job would've been much easier, since we'd know where they were heading to. But, if it weren't for that, this story would've never existed.

Josh gently placed an arm of Kristen's around his neck, and his breath caught in his throat as he took in her face. He'd seen millions of actresses, models, singers, athletes, and royalty that had all ranked as the most gorgeous women in the world. But none of them caught his attention like the girl in his arms. She was, quite frankly, adorable. Heart-shaped face, freckles, button nose, and golden hair. And he was sure that if she smiled, the cutest dimples would form in her cheeks.

Once he returned to the car, he frowned as he spotted the front seat arranged so it served as a place to rest. It took up the part of the back seat where Josh sat.

"Dude," Josh began.

"Stars don't seat in the front," Derrick informed him. He pointed at the seat. "She'll got there."

"What about me?" Josh asked.

Derrick pointed back. "There's enough space in the trunk."

Josh's mouth dropped open.

Derrick glanced at his wristwatch. "We're supposed to be in the airport in an hour. Want to keep wasting our time, pretty boy?"

Josh shook his head. Gently, he placed Kristen on the front seat.

He opened up the trunk, and glaring a the back of Derrick's head, got in. Once there, he had to bring his knees to his chest so his legs could fit more comfortably.

The car was started up once more.

"Would you look at how many fansites I've got," Derrick commented out loud, smugly.

"I'm always first at the polls," Josh snapped, crossing his arms. _Idiot,_ he thought.

I agree wholeheartedly with you there, Josh.

He heard Kristen moan, and he sat up to check up on her.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Derrick rolled his eyes.

I'm rolling my eyes at you, Derrick.

Isaac gazed worriedly at the girl. His grey eyes brightened. "I think she's waking up!"

Josh sighed in relief as the girl slowly woke up, obviously disoriented.

"Hey," Josh gently greeted.

Kristen gazed at him, confused. "I know you..."

"Of course you do," Derrick replied with a snort.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked her, gazing at her dark blue eyes.

Kristen placed a hand on her forehead. "I don't know..."

"Would you like to go to the hospital?" Isaac asked her.

"Oh no, that's okay," Kristen replied. She looked out the window.

"You're not from here, right?" Josh asked.

"Duh, she has an American accent," Derrick replied.

Kristen shook her head.

"Would you like us to drop you off at you hotel?" Isaac asked.

Kristen was still gazing at the window. She jumped up as she spotted something. "Actually, I'd like to be dropped off here."

Josh's small smile disappeared. "What?"

"Thank you for everything, though," Kristen said.

Isaac pulled up.

Kristen opened the door, but before she could step out, Josh stopped her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Once he was sure the blonde was looking at him, he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kristen," she replied. She stepped out and walked away from the car.

"No! Don't let her go! We need her to sign something that'll ensure she won't blabber about today's incident," Derrick said.

Josh crawled back to the backseat. He glared at Derrick as he plopped down. "Let me tell you something, you sloth."

Now, if you don't want to read more fights, let's move on to Kristen.

The reason why'd she stopped? No, it has nothing to do with magic. It was because she spotted an ice-cream store, a debility for night faeries. Honestly, don't ask me why they like it so much.

"Vanilla, please," Kristen asked, gazing hungrily at the box of ice-cream in the shop's counter.

"Right up," the salesman said.

Kristen gazed at the clock on the wall. Her parents told her to meet up at the airport at exactly nine o'clock. There were forty minutes left, so she guessed she had time.

Kristen handed the money she owed for the ice-cream, and took the cup gleefully. She stepped outside, tasting the delicious creamy substance. A black cat stepped in front of her. She smiled at it, before it sauntered off. _Guess it wasn't a faerie trapped inside,_ she mused, walking toward a taxi spot she'd spotted from afar.

Well, at least she'd met City.

But she was disappointed. She never thought Derrick would be such a jerk. She'd always been a huge fan of his, and even though he was quite reserved whenever he was around other people, she always thought it was because he was shy. Turned out he wasn't.

She gazed up at the moonlight.

It reminded her of her dad, who always told her that the moon would be watching her sleep so she wouldn't have nightmares.

When he found out it wasn't a normal girl they'd adopted, he'd divorced her mom, which made her feel so guilty. Those years were horrible. However, her mom assured Kristen that it wasn't her fault. That it was her father's, that if he really loved Marsha, he would've stayed by their side.

Her mother knew the moment she saw Kristen who she was. A literature teacher, she was also grand-daughter of James Lowell, an author of many fantasy books. Which weren't fantasy, after all. The Lowells had the ability to travel through different dimensions thanks to a key their family had inherited. They, in fact, were the ones who opened the door for faeries to the human world. And her mom had that key.

Which was exactly what we were looking for.

Kristen finally found the taxi stop, and halted one, who took her to the airport. They'd encountered a few problems along the way that assured Marsha that Kristen was not safe. So her mother was going to send her to her grandfather's in Westchester for a while until she fixed things. Her mother didn't want to tell her what it was, but she simply knew it was the System.

Meaning us.

Now, let me explain what we really are...

* * *

**For the lovely readers...**

Well, the quote from this chapter pretty much sums up what I want to say: next chapter, the real story finally begins. This was sort of a filler, to introduce the main characters of this story.

A reviewer asked me to update some stories? LOL. Those aren't mine :P

Well, thanks for reading.

Adios!


End file.
